


[Podfic] I Put a Spell On You by lady_ragnell

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic of I Put a Spell On You by lady_ragnell. 34 minutes long.Original Summary:"Grantaire mostly uses his magic to do little things like making food more delicious, but with Enjolras suddenly paying attention to him, he's worried he might have used it for something else."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Put a Spell On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490905) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Lady_ragnell included a content warning which is reposted here and read at the beginning of the podfic:
> 
> " **Warning:** This fic deals with mind control of the love spell variety. That's the non-spoilery warning, and an expanded one can be found in the end notes."
> 
> I decided to record a podfic of this story because there are two things I really love about it. First I think that Grantaire's magic ability is the coolest concept ever. Second I've read this fic multiple times and the plot never fails to intrigue me, even when I know what's going to happen at the end.
> 
> Also fun fact: This podfic showcases how low I can make my voice go (not very low).
> 
> Thank you lady_ragnell for having blanket permission to podfic.

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/w9HNSA) (14.7 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/UaWnTc) (12.5 MB)

**Length** : 00:34:09

**Stream** :

**Author's Note:**

> " **Spoilery Warning:** Grantaire thinks he's made Enjolras notice him with magic, but that ends up not being the case."


End file.
